I fell in love with my kidnapper!
by HoshinoAyumi
Summary: Lucy is famous...that everyone knows.One day on her birthday a kidnapper comes and takes her... Stupid summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! ~ **

**This is my first fic...So please don't be mean xD Also my grammar is not the best,don't eat me...English is not my first language.**

**I'm a crazy fan of NaLu,so i wanted to write a story about them...Please write a review and tell me what you think... :) AH...and also rated M 'cause in future i don't know what i will think of...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail,it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia lived in a very rich family. She was well known at that time and everyone wanted her to be their woman. But when she was 10 years old, she left her family and went to live on her own. It was already her 19 birthday and a big party was made. There also was her future husband, whom her mother sent, Lucy to meet, without her father knowing. Lucy was talking to some guests, when she saw a familiar face. She was very surprised, and when the girl came closer to her, she hugged her tightly.<p>

-I'm sooooo ~ glad Lu-chan – said the blue-haired girl.-You finally found a good man.

-Thank you Levy-chan-answered Lucy.-Thanks for coming too.

Levy was Lucy's childhood friend, and Lucy really loved her. They always chatted about cute boys, clothes and other things. (lol that sound kind of weird) The blue-haired girl turned, and looked to the door. There was standing a man, with a long black hair, and scary face. Levy and Lucy went to greet him.

-Ah…um Gajeel-kun – said Levy blushing. - You are here too…

-Yeah. - Gajeel answered quickly and went to the table to eat. (**~chuuu, what a pig xD** )

-What and idiot…-said Lucy. - I wanted to greet him too .

After that, both Levy and Lucy went to eat and have fun with the others .But not for long.

* * *

><p>"You understand your mission, don't you?"<p>

"Yeah, I'll definitely bring her to you." said the boy.

* * *

><p>Lucy went on the balcony to take a breath. The night sky was beautiful, and there were so many stars on it. She stood there a few minutes, and prepared to leave, when the doors behind her suddenly closed. She was surprised and quickly tried to open them, but no use. Someone locked them. Two arms behind Lucy appeared and kidnapped her. She tried to resist, but they were strong and she couldn't fight them. The man who was holding her had a mask on his face and couldn't see him. He drew her to one small door on the balcony and threw her there. She tried to scream, but he blocked her mouth. She looked around the room. There was almost nothing there except a small table and stairs that it seems were going down. Lucy never knew about that room and looked surprised at her kidnaper when he closed the door.<p>

-Hah…it looks like you don't know about this room. – said the man. After that he took his mask off.

Lucy saw his face. He had a pink hair, his eyes were black. She was surprised (**again xD**) that he was pretty. He looked at her and took her. After that he headed to the stairs. When they were outside the building he put her down and told her:

-My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I came to kidnap you. - said he without an emotion. (**honest truth xD**)

She was shocked. There were several people who tried to kidnap her, but none of them told her their names. But this guy was different.

-W…why? - She asked still shocked.

-Won't tell you. - smirked he.

She got angry. He was making fun of her. She started making a plan to make him release her or at least, to tell her who wants her. She stood up, and went closer to him. In two words, she tried to seduce him. (lol my fantasy =.= ) Natsu was a little amazed, how even though she was about to be taken somewhere, to someone, she acted like that. He showed some interest in her. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her on the ground.

-You're trying to make me crazy or something? – He asked and began stroking her chin. Then he got his face a little closer to hers. Their lips almost touched.

Lucy was in panic, yes she wanted to seduce him, but never thought he'll do that. (**baka Lucy ~**)

"_Waaah…his lips are so close, what should I do?_" she was thinking.  
>Natsu saw that she was having a hard time, and thought of letting her go for now. But of course by go, he didn't mean release her. He thought that, the man who wants her, wouldn't mind if he received her a few days later.<p>

He stood up, took her and went to his house, without even listening to her complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for now... Byes ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again ~ It's me! xD **  
><strong>Sorry for the late post,but i have school (now is finally over...hooray).And again bad grammar... .<strong>

**I do not own Fairy Tail,it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in a dark room. She couldn't remember, what happened the previous day. The room she was in, was covered with purple walls. It has a bed, small wardrobe and only one window. She stood up and went to the door. Before she could go out, the boy who kidnapped her came in and blocked her way. She was quite afraid of him, and took a few steps back.<p>

„No worries, I won't bite you" smirked he. "You should take a shower…"said he.

Lucy was shocked. At that moment she was looking at him with widely opened eyes. "_Wha…a pervert_?" thought she. Natsu saw her expression and quickly said:

"I won't peep, so don't be afraid! I promise! "

She stood there a few minutes and after that went to the door. When she passed him, he told her where the bathroom is.

"And don't try to run, I locked the doors" shouted he, when she closed the door heavily.

She thought that was just a dream, and that she'll wake up soon. While she was heading to the bathroom, Lucy was surprised, how big was the house. After that her memories, from the previous night, came back. She then remembered that the boy, Natsu, came at her party and kidnapped her. Her back touched the wall and slid on it. Then her mind started making quickly a plan for escaping. If the doors were locked, then maybe the window in the bathroom won't be. She stood up and went to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a blue tiles with shells on them. She was surprised how cute it looked like , but quickly came to her mind. She has to escape quickly. The window in the bathroom was small, but enough for her body to go through it. She saw a small chair in the corner of the room. Lucy took it and put it under the window. After that she stepped on it and tried to reach the freedom.

"How stubborn "said a voice behind her back. Two strong hands grabbed her and she almost fell from the chair.

"Kyaah…let me go!" she was screaming.

After that she turned to Natsu and slapped him. He staggered back and dropped her. When she fell she tried to reach the door, with her back still hurting, but the door casted down. Natsu lifted Lucy and then pushed her to the wall.

"Didn't I told you not to run?" said he still angry.

"Only an idiot will listen!" said Lucy.

She was crawling on his nerves. He thought that the previous night, she was interesting, but she was still a girl. He disliked girls because they were annoying. Or so he thought. He finally decided to let her go.

"You want freedom? You've got it!" said he still watching her scared face, turning slowly to shocked.

"W...wh...what are you saying?" said she still shocked.

"You heard me! "said Natsu and released her.

She than, without even thinking,ran fast out of the bathroom and after that,the house. When she was outside, she stopped. He was making fun of her. There was no way for her to escape. After all, the house was somewhere deep in the was surrounded by trees,and she was afraid that maybe somewhere in these trees,is hiding a bear.

"Why aren't you running?" laughed he. He wanted to see her embarrassed.

She turned back and headed to the house. When she saw Natsu's smiling face she got angry. The girl tried to kick him, but he avoided it.

"Why did you kidnap me?" asked she, still angry.

"Why you ask…Well they paid me for it."

"Who are they?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment, and then he decided to tell her. After all she couldn't escape.

"It was someone by the name Duke Whitefox, if I recall." said he." He said something about making the famous Lucy Heartfilia his slave."

Lucy froze. "_Whitefox_" ,she hear that name before. But she couldn't remember from where.

"His slave you say?" she asked. "This man is some kind of pervert or what?"

"I don't care, as long as he give me my reward." said Natsu, and after that he headed to the house.

"Reward? What reward?" asked Lucy following him. "Money?"

"Yeah money too… But I don't care much about the money!" answered he. "He said that he'll show me where my father is…"

"Your father?"

"Ahh…never mind that!" said he annoyed of her questions. "You're still a hostage so don't ask questions so freely! Which reminds me… what's your magic? "

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: okay sorry guys, but I forget quickly and so I forgot about the magic. Natsu's magic will be the same as the real one, but Lucy won't have one. Gommen, but I have a good idea for the future *devils laugh* xD)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah…magic? What are you talking about? No I don't have one?" she asked surprised.<p>

It was Natsus turn to be shocked. He thought that maybe her parents didn't tell her about magic. After all, not everyone have it.

"Maybe you think I'm lying?" said he, and a small smile flashed on his face.

"No I think you're crazy."

"Okay I'll show you, and we'll see who is crazy." said he. After that he clenched his fist and said: "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." From his hand showed a flame. Lucy was looking at him amazed. That was her first time seeing magic. Real magic.

"What did you just do? "she asked.

"Hah…surprised? Do you think I'm still crazy?" smirked he.

He saw it was already lunch time so he grabbed her and took her to the house.

"Wait, let me go? Where are you taking me now?" she asked.

"You need to eat, or else I'll bring that man, only bones! "answered he. Then the boy noticed, while holding her,that Lucys body was light, even though her breasts were saw him staring at her body and slapped him on the head.

"Kyah…pervert!" screamed she.

"Ahh…shut up, you big-breasted woman." That was it…even though she was different, she was very annoying. He putted her down and kissed her. After that he looked at her. Lucy was standing like she was seeing aliens and after that she passed out, probably from starvation.

"Tch…how annoying and I only planned to make her shut up." Natsu took her unconscious and went to the house. If she was going to faint every time, it would be difficult for him to know her more.

* * *

><p><strong>The end ~ <strong>

**Little about the story... Whitefox comes from Redfox (Gajeel's last name) I don't know why it is Whitefox,it's just that i was looking for a good surname. **

**That's all! :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! :)**  
><strong>Ok i'm really really really sorry for the late update. I think it has been a year or maybe even more since i updated, and to be honest i wasn't sure if i will ever continue this story. But i think i'll try :D Also sorry if this chapter is rather boring. I'll try to make it more interesting and i'll update more often (not after a year for sure). And also thanks for all reviews. It made my heart go doki doki ! :D<strong>

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

><p>"You know better than anyone, what your true power is…"<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up with a big headache. It was sunny outside and she thought that it should be already lunch time. She quickly remembered what happened yesterday before she passed, and went to the bathroom to clean her mouth. She had a flaming taste on her lips, probably because of that boy's power. She couldn't believe it. He really kidnapped her, and no one cared that she's missing. Well maybe only Levy noticed that she's missing, but she probably thought that her friend went on a walk with her future husband. She heard a strange noise coming from her stomach. She hadn't tasted a single dish since yesterday. She tough that if the boy, Natsu, wanted to give her to someone he wouldn't poison her food. She then decided that she won't lose anything if she just goes downstairs and asks him for food.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting on the sofa and watching TV when the girl came down.<br>"Good morning sweetheart „he said.

She looked at him and then with a quiet voice said:

"I'm hungry, could you possibly make me something to eat"

Natsu thought, she's trying to sound not so bossy, but it still annoyed him that she didn't say "please". But he decided to forgive her this time.

"Yeah, anytime you want." He smiled." I can make you fried eggs if you want."

He saw a slight hesitation in her eyes but she still nodded and sat on the sofa. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He didn't want to admit it but this girl amazed him every time they talked about something. He opened the fridge and took some eggs. Now how should he fry them? He was wondering if he should use his powers or the oven. He finally chose the oven because he didn't know how they'll look, after his Flame Dragon Fist.

Lucy was sitting quietly on the sofa waiting for her fried eggs. She was amazed and in the meantime shocked when Natsu asked her if she wants fried eggs. She thought he was making fun of her. But he looked serious. She was wondering how he is going to cook them. It would've been funny if he used his power to fry them, but she was sure that he's not that stupid and he'll use the oven. While she was thinking Natsu came in with a plate in his hand and a grin on his face. She was wondering what's so funny. Maybe she had something on her face or maybe he really put poison in her food. Whatever it was it annoyed her.

"Ta-da" said he. „I hope you like my homemade fired eggs"

"You mean fried?"

"Never mind that"

Lucy tried not to laugh. When he put the plate In front of her, she had a strange feeling that something's not right in this plate. But her stomach wasn't on the same feeling and she, without even hesitating, took the fork and grabbed one of the eggs. Then it happened. The strange feeling she had from before was the smell. The eggs were looking good on the outside. But she had the feeling that on the inside there was something disgusting. Was it from the butter or from the oven, she didn't know, but the eggs were still raw.

"So… how are the eggs?"

"Someone really has to teach you how to cook."  
>"Why?"Said he surprised.<p>

"Never mind… ouch I think I'm going to puke" Lucy stood and went to the bathroom. She made a mistake trusting him with the cooking. How did he manage to live these years, with these unhealthy meals every day? Maybe he was going to a restaurant. But she had more important things to think of at that moment. She didn't throw up everything. Otherwise she would've passed right after throwing. Someone knocked on the door. After that a pink hair showed.  
>"Hey… how are you?" She was surprised how gentle he sounded.<p>

"Well except for the fact that I haven't eaten a single thing in two days, I'm ok." Then a great idea came in her mind. "Well after I know that you can't cook, why don't you take me to a restaurant."

She saw that the boy was considering this option. He didn't have much to choose. Either way he had to buy some food ingredients from the market, so that she can eat something normal, or he had to take her to eat somewhere. In both ways there was a high possibility of escaping.

"Well… I don't know. I know that you'll try to escape."

"Well then you can go to the store and buy some food." She laughed." Then I'll try to escape too. And don't think I'm afraid of the forest. If you can call it a forest." She knew that there is no way they are somewhere, where there is no civilization. There must be a village somewhere closer.

He was wondering for about two more minutes and finally said that he'll take her to a restaurant.

"But I won't lose you of sight!" He warned her.

"Ok, if you say so."

And after that he grabbed her through her waist and took her downstairs.

"Wait, let me go! I can walk!" She tried to escape but his grip was tight.

"There's no way I'm letting you down. " He grinned. Lucy gave up on her fight. There was no escaping this boy's grip.

She was wondering if he had a car. Even thought there was a village somewhere near, she didn't think he'll carry her all the way to there. He must have a car. Then he went to one side of the house. He put her down and started looking for something, but from time to time checked if she was still there.

"I thought that you wouldn't release me." Lucy smirked.

He just smiled back and kept searching. After a few second he laughed and took out a bicycle. Lucy stared at him, and couldn't stop her laugh.

"You'll take me to a restaurant with that thing?" She was laughing so hard that her stomach started to hurt.

"Well I'm happy that you understand. Now get on and don't let go of me, cuz I'm really fast." He waited for her to sit behind him, and then started wheeling.

While they were traveling across the forest he thought that the idea of taking her to a restaurant wasn't such a bad idea. It was easier to feed her that way. He was sure that she would have liked his cooking but it seemed that when you are from a rich family you have your own taste.

He was going fast through the forest with his bicycle. She was behind him and her hands were on his chest.

"I'm thinking about bringing you to my favorite restaurant. Take it as a gift for the kiss yesterday." He didn't notice how her cheeks went red.

"It'll be the first and the last one, don't worry." She was thinking about a way to escape after they eat in the restaurant. While in her thoughts she didn't notice when they arrived at a restaurant with the strangest name ever. It said "Flaming Happy". „What's that supposed to mean?" – wondered Lucy.

"I'm sure you'll like their cooking. It's one of the best restaurants in this town. "Natsu was so happy that Lucy thought that maybe this place was filed with perverts. When they were just about to enter, a blue flying cat went out. Suddenly Natsu's expression changed from happy to, like Lucy describes it, ultra-happy. After that the blue flying cat, Lucy was still wondering how could this little creature fly, shouted:  
>"Natsu!" And after that they hugged tightly, tears running down from their faces.<p>

"Hey buddy, long time no see! " Natsu said when they released each other. "How are you Happy?"

Lucy now understood where the restaurant's name was coming from. It seemed that this little creature was the owner of this place.

"Happy, let me introduce you. This is Lucy, my hostage." Natsu smiled.

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you Lucy!" She was watching as the cat extended his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too. Aren't you surprised that I'm his hostage?" She couldn't ignore this question.

"No." – was the only answer she got from the blue cat, before it went back in.

"This is my best friend. Don't worry, you'll like him." His smile was so bright that was killing.

When they entered, Lucy was thinking that this place will be horrible. She was surprised to see that the restaurant was more than normal, it was comfortable. Natsu took Lucy's hand and started pacing around the restaurant. After a few minutes, they found a free table. A brown flying cat with a rather scary face brought them menus. Lucy was wondering what's in the menu. She opened it and the first name she read was "Spicy Flames". Ok this was weird. She checked the next name. "Blue Flames" it said.

"Oh this one is my favorite!" said Natsu. He was pointing to the "Blue Flames "dish.

"Um, I've got a question. By flames, do you mean real flames?"

"Yeah what else could it be?"

"So what are your orders? "Lucy saw that Happy was now beside them with a huge pen and a note in his hands. She was wondering how is he able to hold them.

"I'd like one portion of "Blue Flames", please." Natsu ordered. "And a cola."

"I'd like something that can be eaten." Lucy was trying not to show that she was annoyed. What were they thinking? Was that supposed to be a restaurant?

"There are some normal dishes on the back of the menu. " The blue cat noted when he saw Lucy's angry face.

"Hey, what do you mean by "eaten"? You know… these flames are delicious!" Natsu looked sad.

"Yeah he's right" Now was Happy. "You should try them too."

"I prefer to stay whole, till my death. I'd like to order a steak…"

"They are not that hot, you know. And the blue ones have a sweet taste." Natsu said.

"Natsu you should change you taste… Why don't you try the spicy ones? "Lucy was going to explode after a few minutes.

"Can we please order something, because I'm starting to see everyone here as meatballs. Especially you Happy… Now I see you as a giant flying sandwich!" She said angrily.

Happy got scared. "Ok one portion of "Blue Flames" and a steak, right?"

"Yeah that's right." After that the blue cat disappeared.

"You are mean. " Was the last thing Natsu said, before their meals arrived.

* * *

><p>While they were eating, Lucy noticed a strange boy on one of the tables. He had black hair and black eyes, but that's not what was strange. It was the way he was dressed. His chest was naked and he wasn't wearing trousers, only his underwear. She was wondering when she's going to see a pervert, and there he was. Sitting on one of the tables and, strange, watching her.<p>

"Hey Natsu?"

"Mm?" said the boy with full mouth.

"I think this boy over there is watching us. " Lucy pointed to the stranger.

"Hm… yeah I think you're right." Then the said boy stood up and started walking their way.

"Happy… HAPPY! "Shouted Natsu. "Bring me the check please."

"Aye!" said the cat.

Natsu paid and grabbed Lucy's hand. Then they started walking to the exit. The boy that was watching them noticed that they are leaving and started following them. Lucy knew that now was her chance of escaping. When they went outside she kicked Natsu in the leg and started running.

"So long fire boy!" This was her plan of escaping. And it worked. She was finally free.

* * *

><p>At first when Lucy told Natsu that someone was staring at them he thought she was joking. Then he saw him, and he recognized him. It was his enemy Gray Fullbuster. He knew that something's fishy here that's why he decided that this will be the end of their meal.<p>

But now the girl was escaping. And he couldn't follow her because she kicked him really hard. After a few seconds Gray came outside and he had no choice but to follow her, even though it hurt. He started looking around. But she was nowhere to be seen. "Where did this girl go?" Natsu thought. Then he saw an old man walking on the street.

"Excuse me old man, did you happen to meet a big breasted girl with blond hair? And if you do, did you see where she went?" The old man looked at him and said with a husky voice:  
>"Yeah I saw your girlfriend. She went that way" He pointed to one old building. "If you want to capture her you better run fast."<p>

"Thank you!" Natsu shook his hand and went to the building.

"Youngsters… always in love." Said the man to himself.

Gray saw that Natsu was talking with someone. And it seemed that this man knew where Lady Heartfilia went.  
>"Hey old geezer, do you know where the blond-haired lady went?" Gray asked the old man.<p>

"You too? This girl must be famous. Well she went to that building over there… You better hurry because you're not the only one who is fighting for her heart!" The old man winked to Gray and continued on his way. Gray saw something pink near the building and was sure it was that "flaming head's" hair.

When the black-haired boy went to the building the old man told himself:

"This girl is so cruel."

Just when Natsu was about to enter the building, out of nowhere the building collapsed making a big cloud of dust. He froze. For a moment he couldn't understand what was happening. After that he quickly came on his mind and started shouting.

"Lucy…. LUCYYYYY!" No one answered. There was only dust.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to update as soon as i can! And also sorry again for my grammar. Lol too many sorry. :D <strong>

**Don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
